This invention relates generally to the propagation of bird eggs and, more specifically, to a device used for the incubation and/or hatching of emu, rhea and ostrich eggs. While the invention is discussed in particular detail with respect to such large bird eggs, those skilled in the art will recognize the wider applicability of the invention described hereinafter.
Within the last few years there has been a growing interest in the raising of emus, rheas, and particularly ostriches. The interest in ostriches is due to the fact that there is a growing market for ostrich products such as leather, feathers and the meat, which is low in cholesterol and has an appealing flavor. Ostrich hens generally lay eggs every other day between March and September. An adult hen of breeding age can sell for as much as $15,000.00. It is not unusual to see ostrich chicks sell for $1000.00 each. Accordingly, there is a significant incentive for maximizing the hatching of ostrich eggs.
The artificial incubation of eggs of various birds has been recognized as a means for producing larger numbers of birds that can be produced by natural incubation. It also has been recognized that the success rate for artificial incubation differs among the types of birds. The eggs of some birds are more sensitive to environmental conditions during incubation. Therefore, it is advantageous to incubate the bird eggs in uniform optimal environmental conditions including temperature, oxygen flow, and humidity.
Furthermore, it has been recognized that correct turning and positioning of the eggs improve the hatch. Turning is important to keep the yolk or the developing chick from sticking to shell membranes. If the eggs are not properly turned, the chicks can suffer late death in the shell or the surviving chicks can suffer weakness and retarded growth. Correct turning of the egg allows the placenta-like membrane surrounding the embryo to have equal exposure to gravity. I have found this can be accomplished effectively by placing the eggs on their side and rolling the egg 180.degree. at least twice a day. There are a number of incubators available commercially. While these prior art devices work for their intended purpose, they do not exhibit the kinds of hatch rates available with the invention described hereinafter. In particular, I have found that hatch rates for large eggs increased substantially by maintaining the egg environment at a positive pressure. In my invention, this is accomplished by providing a substantially sealed unit and controlling air flow to the incubator in accordance with predetermined flow rates. By exhausting air at the bottom of the incubator, I am able to control humidity levels throughout the incubator precisely. In addition, I am able to roll the eggs with a relatively simple drive system. The incubator itself is controlled by a computer, giving the unit quick response to sensed conditions during the incubation period, including the ability to provide alarms should a catastrophic failure occur, in sufficient time to prevent loss of the entire hatch.